valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Battles (VC Duel)
After all the thought processes and work put into your squad, the final step is to take it to the battlefield: By clicking on the uppermost button of three in the lower right corner in your base overview, you access the World Map. Destinations And Overall Standings On the World Map, you have the option of selecting which battle to fight. Before you, you see a Map made out of 50 different regions. They're either under the control of the Eastern or the Western alliance – whichever side you are on will be displayed as blue, the enemy as red. With the server start, each Alliance held 25 regions, but it will probably look differently now. There are typically two destinations available to you, marked with either rifles or a shield: #Two crossed rifles symbolize an offensive battle for your Alliance which takes place in the enemy territory: If by the end of the battles time limit your side has won more points than the enemy, the territory will then be under the control of your Alliance! If the attack is unsuccessful, the enemy will keep the region. #A shield stand for a defensive battle, which is the reverse of the above case: Here, the enemy attacks the region of your alliance, and by the end of the battle, your side will either keep it or the enemy will be its new controller. Before any inner conflicts occur: The battle you will fight (one at a time) will not differ depending on the destination you choose, and afterward you will be returned to the World Map, so you will not be stuck in the same destination if you do not want to. The only difference between the two types of destinations is that they have their own point counter. Control Points only count in the region you earned them. If the time limit of a destination has been reached, it will be inactive for a short while as the result is being calculated and the aftermath is being prepared. Once this is done, the region will have a result-flag and can no longer be selected. A new location will be available for battle about 12 hours later – until then, you can only choose the other destination as your battlefield. 'Voting for the Next Region' Whenever your side won a conflict, whether offensive or defensive, you will receive a mail where you get to vote for the next region to attack. The region that gets the most votes will be the next offensive target of your alliance. This way, if your alliance keep winning, the enemy will have to continuously fight defensive battles without any chance of counterattack. On the other hand, if your side lost the last conflict, your enemy will get to choose which of your regions to attack next. But this time, you will also receive a mail where you can choose which region to defend. If the region the other side chose to attack is the same as the region your side chose to defend, your alliance will get a significant boost: 30% increase of all Control Points, i.e. 156CP instead of 120CP. This boost alone is often enough to determine the outcome of the conflict. 'Selecting Your Destination and Using Battle Points' By clicking on one of the above mentioned destinations, you will get a short briefing. Here you can roughly see how much battles each side has won up until the last update, see until when the battle continues on (the time should correspond to your time zone) and what the winning side will be rewarded with, and you access the local rankings. This is done by clicking on the third tab on the upper border of the briefing sheet, which will give you the Top 100 in this ongoing battle as of the last update. Ranking criteria are such things as overall points won in this battle, amount of boss battles won, as well as points won by your coalition. The Top 100 in the individual and coalition ranking as well as the Top 500 in the Boss Battle categories will earn extra rewards at the end of the battle. If you are ready for battle, click on the broad button in the lower middle part. However, you need at least 3 Fuel Points do participate. Fuel Points will regenerate by one unit every 10 minutes at first. If you do not have enough of them, a window will open up that shows your current transformation points standings on the left side, and gives you the option to convert special points to Fue Points! The transformation points in the upper half are won on multiple occasions such as Missions or Boss Battles. These will give you 10 Fuel Points each. The transformation points in the lower half are generally a reward for the winning side of a resolved battle and are generally much rarer in nature. Alternatively, you can also spend 100 GP here for the same effect: All Fuel Points will be refilled if these points are used. 'Selecting Your Opponent' After agreeing to participate in the selected battle, you will be brought to the Opponent Select Screen. Here, the game will propose four opponents which should be on a somewhat similar power level compared to yours. Along with the name of the opponent, their leader's card, their rank, level and the amount of battles fought are displayed, which helps you to evaluate the strength of your possible opponent. By clicking on the button on the right side, you can refresh the page with four new opponents. Once you have chosen your adversary, it is time to confirm the selection and watch the battle unfold. From now on forward, all you can do is watch and hope for the best! Rewards, and the Details Tab Battles are the core to winning TP and tickets to getting cards, but it is also useful to know as well that there are certain extra conditions behind every single area. The screenshot above shows the information panel that appears when an area is clicked. The first tab shows by default, while the second tab shown above shows additional rewards (to the left) that you can win, as well as the winning condition (216000000 suppression points). As well as other general information. 'Reward condition' Rewards will always be shown in the left half of this tab. With it's winning condition below. The example above shows the additional reward (5x UC Martha) can be won by participating in this area's battles for 40 times. Different areas have different conditions, as well as rewards, so it will be useful to know what the rewards are before voting for the next zone. 'Suppression Points' The suppression points shown is one of two ways that a battle can end. It is the largest number pictured above. Typically a battle will run out of time and end before this number is met, however, if enough people participate in the battle on either side and this number is met, the battle ends immediately, with the side earning the stipulated points declared the winner. So it can be an additional consideration if you are trying to win the reward. 'Troop Bonuses' Troop bonuses are shown right beneath the Suppression Points criteria. In this example, both East and West have bonuses of 10% to all attributes when Scouts are deployed in this battle. The two final checkboxes below give information as to whether Supporting Fire (left) is possible, which are cards in the deck below the main force, and geography bonuses apply (right), which are potential effects that activate upon encountering the correct landscape. Both are marked Ｘ in the above example, 〇 means it is allowed. Battles and Their Aftermath 'Flow of Battle' The flow of the battle goes as below. : 1. The power of the squad is totalled : The 5 cards set in your main force have their power totals added together. : 2. Landscape bonus is calculated : Bonuses due to landscape will be calculated now, this is dependant on having the correct landscape and the matching troop type deployed. The bonus applies both to your main and backup forces, giving an increase of 10% to all stats to the troops affected. This bonus does not apply to Orders. : 3. Bonus from Orders applied : The card set as the leader will now activate Orders if it has any, Orders will always activate every battle, increasing the strength of your forces or decreasing your enemy's strength. While Orders have the ability to affect all 13 cards of your deck, the bonus is limited to the value of the parameter that the support card is set in. Taking that into account, an Order like "Speed Augmentation Special" will only boost the Speed parameter of the 5 cards in your main force and the support card set in Speed slot, before bonuses given by the training facilities. : 4. Potentials calculated : Potentials each have their own random chances to activate, and your battle strength changes if any of them successfully activate. While certain Orders may affect attributes and increase them prior to Potentials activating, the effect of the activation of Potentials will be calculated based upon the original value on the card. : Ex: SPD 1000 + (+75%) would change the value of SPD to 1750, if a Potential activates now (+50%) the bonus given is not +875, but actually +500. : The potential "Valkyria" if successfully activated, always goes first. : 5. Combinations : Members of your squad have certain characters that they like more than others and this is listed under the Affinities section of their cards. This bonus activates if they are deployed together, but is limited to only cards that are placed in the main force. All affinities present in the backup are ignored. : Combination bonuses apply to the card activating it and this can chain into multiple instances (Ex: Aliasse -> Cozette -> Licorice), is a 2-chain affinity, while 3-chain affinities exist as well. : It is possible for cards to have affinities for each other, and each of them will have their own bonuses applied. : A single chain affinity provides a bonus of approximately 10% to all stats based on the original value of the card, but deviations from the theoretical number have been observed. : Imca Combination Activation (1 Chain) : Power x 10% : = 4185 x 10% = 418 (Rounded) : The actual bonus gained is however 415, the reason for this discrepancy is unknown. : 6. Backup power calculated : The power contribution of your backup forces are calculated now, all bonuses gained from training facilities are calculated by the base value present on the card, and then added to the total strength of your army. : 7. Declaring the victor : For normal battles, the victor is simply the army that has the greater power value. : For boss battles, it is possible to see the HP of the boss but not it's combat power. Simplified, whatever combat power that your army controls will be dealt as damage to the boss and the boss will be defeated if this number exceeds the amount of HP that it has. : However, using 3 ammo at once multiplies your combat power by 500% and if certain conditions are met additional damage will be dealt. This is explained in more detail below. 'Watching the Battle Unfold' You can skip successive parts of the animation by clicking on the screen or skip the whole battle and go straight to the result screen by pressing the Results-button (which is the only button on screen, located in the upper half of the window). No matter the outcome, you will always be rewarded 35 for your efforts. In case you did win, you will also gather Control Points, helping both your local and global ranking and contributing to the total points of your alliance in this battle. The amount of Control Points earned depends on the difference in Ranks between you and you opponent as well as your Rank itself. If your opponent was of a lower or equal rank as you, you will earn 120 Control Points, if you managed to win against an opponent who is one rank higher than you, you will get a 25%, thus gaining 150 Control Points. '''Defeating an opponent who is two ranks higher than you will result in a whopping '''300 Control Points! With the battle over, you will most likely be returned to the World Map. These amounts will change upon reaching the of Major - generally you will receive more Control Points, but defeating a lower ranked opponent than yourself will now net you not as much Control Points as winning against an equally ranked opponent anymore. Also note that both the amounts and Control Points earned after battles will be increased if you have the respective buildings in your base. Certain regional effects might also alter the rewards. 'Boss Battles' See also: List of Bosses in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. There is a chance however, that after a successful fight, you will be confronted with a Boss Battle. These follow slightly different rules, and you might not even be able to participate in them for now: You need to have at least one Ammunition Point to fight against them, but even then, you might not want to take that step right now: Against bosses, you can choose how much of a power up you want to grant your troops. When pressing the button to begin the battle (in the lower middle part of the screen), you will be prompted to choose a power up. Stronger power ups require more Ammunition Points, but have an amazing effect on your performance. Ammunition Points are regenerated by one unit every 20 minutes, and they can also be refilled by using Ammunition Boxes. Refer to the following list to see the consequences of your actions: The power up affects all of your points during battle: Your initial points as well as well as points gained by orders, potentials or combinations! These power ups will be very much needed, as bosses are rightfully called so: They have total points of 40,000 upwards! Another special property of Boss Battles is that they have a time limit themselves. If you do not succeed in defeating them the first time, you can fight against them as many times as you like as long as their time limit has not been reached – and you have Ammunition Points! To fight against any of the bosses recently met by you, access the Mission Menu (the second button of the three in the lower right corner in your base overview or the right most button in a Battle Briefing Sheet) and select the third tab: It is the Boss Battle tab where you can select the boss you want to fight against. Any amount of damage done by you in previous fights will still be there, so it is absolutely possible and sometimes necessary to wear a boss down over time. For all the trouble they cause you, Bosses will also bring a lot rewards with them: You will gain an amazing amount of , Control Points and as well as, depending on who you fought, Fuel Cans, Ammunition Boxes and/or Special Tickets. The rewards are divided to those who started the boss fight, who dealt the most damage, who dealt the finishing blow and to everyone who simply took part in the fight. Since April 2013, Boss Battles include a leveling mechanic - defeat X number of bosses that you discover and you level up the boss battle, unlocking bosses with greater hitpoints and higher rewards. *Level 1 Initial *Level 2 10 bosses *Level 3 20 bosses *Level 4 40 bosses *Level 5 60 bosses (~450k boss unlocked) *Level 6 80 bosses (~500k boss unlocked) *Level 7 100 bosses (~700k boss unlocked, HP on par with rare bosses) *Level 8 120 bosses (~1900k boss unlocked, HP on par with super rare bosses) *Level 9 140 bosses (~2500k boss unlocked, HP on par with legendary bosses) 'The damage I've dealt is higher than my combat strength, why is that?' Unlike normal battles, it is possible for your army to deal a higher amount of damage than seems possible with your combat strength. While it may not be displayed on the screen, bosses do have their own combat strength as well, matching that number causes any leftover combat power that you have to be dealt as damage multiplied by two. Additionally, if your army strength manages to overpower the boss's strength twice over, that excess strength will be dealt as damage multiplied by 3. Example "Amy Scouting Party" (HP320000, PWR86060) as the basis for calculations. *Army strength of player is 80000 (PWR16000 x Ammo Bonus (500%)) *Army strength of player is 100000 (PWR20000 x Ammo Bonus (500%)) *Army strength of player is 180000 (PWR36000 x Ammo Bonus (500%)) *Army strength of player is 192730 (PWR38546 x Ammo Bonus (500%)) Rewards from Ranking (End of Battle) At the end of the battle (either from time up or if either alliance managed to accumulate enough suppression points to take over the region), each player is ranked based on how much he contributed to the battle. Players who rank within the top 1000 places receive rewards based on tiers. In addition, players who rank within the top 10 also receive an award that can be viewed in their profile page. There are 6 categories in all: *Total Suppression Points **Rank 999-501: 1000TP **Rank 500-100: 1000TP + 1 Hans R card **Rank 99-10: 1000TP + 1 Hans R card + ? **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: *Number of Bosses found **Rank 999-501: **Rank 500-100: **Rank 99-10: **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: *Number of Last hits **Rank 999-501: **Rank 500-100: **Rank 99-10: **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: *Number of Boss MVP awards **Rank 999-501: **Rank 500-100: **Rank 99-10: **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: *Team/Guild Rank (Total Suppression Points) **Rank 999-501: NA **Rank 500-100: NA **Rank 99-10: **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: *Greatest Damage dealt **Rank 999-501: **Rank 500-100: **Rank 99-10: **Rank 9-2: **Rank 1: Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Gameplay